Comfort
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: COMPLETE Lilly's life starts to fall apart, in front of her face. Will her boyfriend be able to comfort her? Rated T...for child abuse, and one time cutting. Don't like, don't read!
1. You Donut!

**I decided to start another chapter story since A New Beginning has ended. This story will be kind of on the sad side; although this chapter is relatively happy, they get depressing. _Note: This story will be VERY different than my other ones._ Anyways, after the disclaimer, enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: This is just to make me feel depressed that I actually don't own Hannah Montana. Like, what else would this things purpose be?**

**LILLY'S POV**

"Oliver! No, I so won that," I yelled at Oliver. We had gone over his house after school, to 'study'. Yea...that didn't last long. We took out his Wii, that he had gotten for his birthday, and were playing some baseball. The game had ended in a tie, but I played SO much better than him. The perks of being an only child, he got whatever he wanted.

"No way, Lillian, I soo won," Oliver said. He used my full name, oh it was on. He didn't have a full name, but he did have his entire name.

"Oliver Oscar Oken, face it I won," I said. I put down the controller thing, and sat on the couch.

"Lilly, I definitely won," Oliver said as he joined me on the couch.

"No way, either I won or no one won," I said, and stood up. I walked into his kitchen, and I heard him following me.

"Fine…we both won," Oliver said. I opened his fridge, and took out two cans of Coke. I handed one to him. I closed the door with my foot, and opened my can.

"Fine," I said, and rolled my eyes. We always had these little arguments. I took a sip of my soda. I then proceeded to place my can on the counter.

"Lilly, are you mad at me?" Oliver asked after a few moments of silence. He took a chug of his Coke, and placed the nearly empty can on teh counter.

"Ollie, would I ever be mad at you?" I asked, very sweetly, with a huge, totally fake, smile. It was like way over the top sweetness.

"Yes," Oliver, flatly, responded. I turned away from him, and looked through his cabinets for a cup. I took one in my hand, and turned back around. I was face-to-face with Oliver. Our noses were touching. My face began to heat up, and Oliver's cheeks got pink. He looked purely embarrassed.

"Oliver, I'm not mad at you," I whispered. He backed up. I put the cup on the counter, grabbed my soda, and went into his living room.

"Okay because Lilz, if you were, I don't know what I'd do," Oliver said following me into his living room. I sat on the couch, and he joined me.

"Why?" I asked, and a smile erupted on my face. I liked him, and I think that he liked me. I just wanted to hear that if I was mad at him he wouldn't be able to function because he's in love with me. I know, that would never happen, but a girl can dream.

"Because…cuz…Lilz, you're my best friend," Oliver said. He stuttered, and came up with a fairly bad answer. 'Lilz, you're my best friend...' I wanted to be so much more.

"Oliver, if you were ever mad at me…" I started, and drifted off. Was I just about to admit that I liked him, as more than a best friend? I don't even know why I said anything.

"What? Lilz, what would happen if I was ever mad at you?" Oliver asked, rapidly. He sounded eager to hear the answer. Maybe, he liked me back. I guess that I would just have to tell him.

"If you were ever mad at me…I wouldn't be able to survive because…" I said, and drifted off before giving him the real answer.

"Lilz, tell me. I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything," Oliver said, and moved closer to me. My face got hotter. I turned away, so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"Because…I kinda…sorta…really…like you," I said, and as soon as the last word was out of my mouth, I stood up. From there I ran up the stairs, into Oliver's bedroom, and locked myself in. I started to cry. I really don't know why, but it just happened. I think I started to cry because I had just destroyed a solid ten year friendship.

"Lilly. Lilly, where are you?" I could hear Oliver asking around the second story. I went to his bed, and crawled under the covers. I curled into a little ball, and let the tears roll.

"She wants that lovey dovey/that kiss-kiss, kiss-kiss/Her mind she fantasize/bout getting wit me," I heard Oliver singing. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, right next to me, listening to his iPod. I must have fallen asleep. I nudged Oliver. He looked at me, and turned off his iPod. He set it on his nightstand.

"What time is it?" I asked him. He looked at his wall.

"Almost five thirty…Lilly are you okay?" Oliver asked. I sat up, and looked at him.

"You donut! Would you be okay if you just confessed who you liked, to their face? Oliver you are so stupid sometimes!" I yelled, and got off his bed. I went downstairs, and slid my Uggs on. I needed to get out of there, before I exploded, again. I grabbed my back pack, and my hoodie; then I opened the front door, and ran home.

"Lilly, are you okay?" My mom asked the second I stormed into my house. She was cooking dinner in the kitchen. I took off my shoes, and dropped my back pack.

"No," I whispered, and ran into my room. Sophie was sitting on her bed across the room, reading a book. I was forced to share my room with my twelve year old sister. She looked up from her book, and I flopped on my bed. She went back to reading.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" Rose, my seventeen year old, sister asked as she came into my room. My mom, probably sent her uop here to see what's wrong with me. She sat down on the bean bag chair near the foot of my bed.

"Nothing," I said, hastily. I rolled over, and faced the wall.

"When you say nothing, you really mean everything," Rose said as I felt more weight on my bed. Great, she had sat on my bed.

"Yea…so what," I said, viciously. She stood up.

"You know where my room is, if you wanna talk bout it," Rose said as she left my room. I sniffled. I heard the front door being opened.

"LILLY! You have a visitor," I heard my mom yell up the stairs. I heard someone ascend the stairs. I then heard my door being opened, and then the visitor walked in.

"Lilly, I'll be downstairs," Sophie said. I heard my door open, and then slam shut. Now, it was just me and my visitor. Jeez…it better be Miley, I don't think I can handle it being Oliver.

"Lilly, look at me," I heard Oliver's voice say. Damn.

"Why?" I asked, sounding on the verge of tears. I sat up, and I stayed facing the wall.

"Because I needa tell you something," Oliver said. I looked at my lap. I needed to fix my nail polish, it was all chipped.

"So…talk," I said, rudely. Maybe, I could paint them later. A nice shade of blue, dark blue, almost black…to match how I'm feeling.

"But, I want to say it to your face," Oliver said. I turned around, and faced him. He was sitting on the foot of my bed.

"Now talk," I ordered. He started leaning towards me. OMG! I think he's going to kiss me. His soft lips hit mine, at first I wasn't sure if I should just pull away or wait for him. The next thing I know, I was responding. We pulled away, breathless.

"What I wanted to tell you is that…I love you, Lilz," Oliver said. I smiled, hugely. I heard the front door open.

"Honey, I'm so glad that you're home," I heard my mom say, sweetly. Oh no…my stepfather was home. I needed to get Oliver out of my room, and not seen by my stepdad.

"Oliver, you needa leave, now," I said, fastly. Oliver looked purely confused. I pushed him towards the window.

"Why? Lilz, is everything okay? Are we going out?" Oliver asked, just as fast as I had told him that he needed to leave. I heard his big, clunky boots coming up the stairs.

"Oliver, I'm fine, but you really needa leave. Yes, we are going out. I'll call you later. Okay?" I said, even faster than before. I opened my window, and Oliver climbed down the oak tree that was next to my window. I shut the window, and ran and jumped onto my bed.

"Hello, Lillian," I heard my stepdad's voice greet me from the doorway.

**Okay, so that's a wrap for the first chapter. That little button in the left corner of your screen, loves to be pressed. And I love to get reviews. The next chapter will be up very soon because I have no school, and all of my best friends are on vacation. Reviews are loved.**


	2. Break Down

**Chapter two. I loved the reviews for chapter one. Please, keep them coming. This is the point where the story gets u-g-l-y.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Hannah Montana. But I own Mitchel Musso…not really, just a couple posters.**

**LILLY'S POV**

After a brutal evening, I went to my room. I examined the bruise on my hip. That was the place that he had stepped with his big, clunky boots. I touched it, and winced. I wanted to cry. Why did I put up with this? I took a shower, the hot water running over my skin, felt good. I changed into one of my shirts that I had 'forgotten' to return to Oliver. From there, I laid in my bed, and pulled the comforter up to my head, and started to sob. Soon tears were spilling out of my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Lilly, are you okay?" Sophie asked me. I nodded, slowly. She gave me a hug, and crawled into her bed. No one knew about what he did to me, and I wanted to keep it that way. I cried and cried until I must have fallen asleep. I woke up, and wiped my eyes. It was Saturday. I changed into my blue and green bikini. Then I put my blue board shorts over my bikini bottom. I put on a gray tank top, and slipped my feet into black flip flops. I walked down my stairs, and saw him eating breakfast. He smiled at me, like he was the perfect stepfather.

"Mom…I'm going to the beach," I said as I opened the front door. She was eating with him.

"Okay, honey, see you later," She said as I stepped onto my porch, and shut the door. I walked to Oliver's. Maybe, I could take him to the beach with me. I knocked on Oliver's front door. Mrs. Oken answered it.

"Hello Lilly, dearie. Would you like to speak to Oliver?" Mrs. Oken said as she stepped aside, and let me in. I took my flip flops off.

"Yes. Is he in his room?" I asked. She nodded. I turned towards the staircase.

"Yes, you can go on up," She said before returning to her stack on pancakes. I giggled. Her appetite was the same as Oliver's. I walked up the stairs, and knocked on his door.

"Oliver, open up," I said. Maybe, he was still sleeping. I opened his door, and saw him sleeping, peacefully. He blanket was on the floor, and his hair was a mess. I gently shook him. He jumped.

"Hey Lilly," Oliver said, yawning. Then, he stretched his arms out. I sat on his bed, next to him, and he placed his arm over my shoulder. I snuggled up next to him, with my head in the crook of his neck.

"Ollie, wanna go to the beach?" I asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"With you…of course," Oliver said as he grabbed his bathing suit, and a cerulean polo. Then, he left, for the bathroom to change. I stood up, and looked on the top of his dresser. It had various pictures, and random items. I felt arms around my waist, and then the arms brushed against my bruised hip.

"Oww…" I cried out. The arms quickly came off of my hips. I turned around to see a confused Oliver.

"I'm sorry. What did I do?" Oliver said. Tears sprang up into my eyes, thinking about last night. He came over and hugged me.

"Nothing Oliver, I'm fine," I said as I wiped at my tears. I sat on the edge of his bed, and then I laid back.

"Lilly…you're lying. Just tell me," Oliver said as he sat near my head.

"Oliver I don't wanna," I said as I felt more tears coming. Oliver picked up my head, and he moved back. Then he placed my head on his lap. He began to stroke my hair.

"Okay, Lilz, but will you tell me one day," Oliver said, and then he kissed my forehead.

"Oliver…can I tell you now?" I said. He continued running his fingers through my hair.

"Of course you can," Oliver reassured me. I moved, so I was sitting upright. I also made sure that I was very close to him. He brought his arm over my shoulder, and rested it there.

"Oliver, if I tell you, you have to promise to tell no one," I said, seriously. I tilted my head, and placed it on his shoulder.

"I promise," Oliver said, sincerely. He placed his head on top of my head. It felt right, to just sit here, like this, and never move.

"Okay…Oliver, my stepdad beats me," I said, and then the waterworks started. Tears were spilling out of my eyes, and they didn't seem like they were going to stop anytime soon.

"Lilly…you better be joking," Oliver said, raising his voice. I sniffled, and wiped at some of the tears.

"I wish I was," I whispered, with my voice cracking, just then Oliver took his arm off my shoulder. Then, he jumped off his bed.

"I can't believe this! He should be dead for hurting you!" Oliver shouted. It kinda scared me that he got all like this. He looked as if he could rip someone's head off.

"Ollie, I know, but you can't tell anyone," I said, quietly. Oliver began pacing. I stood up, and tried to control my tears. I walked over to him, and placed my head into his chest. I continued bawling my eyes out.

"It's okay Lilz. Everything will be okay, and I won't," Oliver started comforting me. He was rubbing my back. I started to sob, and I felt more tears pool up in my eyes. I finally gained some composure. I pulled away from him, and laid on his bed.

"Lilly, does this happen every night? Is that why I had to leave, out your window?" Oliver started to question me. He placed his blanket over me, and sat next to me.

"No…just when he gets drunk, which is usually Friday and/or Saturday nights. That's why you had to leave so fast, and couldn't go out the front door," I said. Oliver pulled me towards him. I sighed, and took in a deep breath. I held my tears back.

"Oh…call you mom, and say that you're gonna sleep over Miley's house," Oliver said. My tears went away.

"Why would I be over at Miley's?" I asked. Oliver kissed my cheek, and then laughed.

"You're not, just say that…you're really gonna stay here," Oliver said as he stood up, and got his cell. He flopped back on his bed, and almost landed on me.

"But…what if my stepdad finds out that I'm here, with a boy, sleeping over. Then, he'll kill me for sure," I said, my lip trembling, and tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. Oliver placed his cell down, and took my body into his arms.

"It's okay, Lilz. You can go home. That was a stupid plan anyways," Oliver said. My eyelids became heavy, and I fell asleep. I fell asleep in the arms of someone who loves me.

**That was kinda a bad ending, but I really didn't know how to end this. The rest of the chapters are gonna be like something sad happens to Lilly, and Oliver comforts her. The tiny little button in the left of your screen should be pressed after you read each chapter. Reviews make me post the story faster because I know that people actually want another chapter posted.  
Note: Next update will be in a couple days, it's my mom's birthday tomorrow...so I don't think I'll be able to type a chapter. I promise chapter three will be up either the 30 or 31.**


	3. Only Thing Left

**Alright, so since school is starting up again, my updates will be slower. I know, that's sad, but I'll still have updates. I must say that this chapter is kinda depressing. Anyways, onward with the story…**

**Disclaimer: Do I always have to admit that I don't own Hannah Montana? It's like majorly depressing to admit it.**

**LILLY'S POV**

"LILLY WAKE UP! I have amazing news!" I heard Rose yelling. It was Sunday morning, and I'm pretty sure that it's early.

"Rose, come back later," I whispered, and started to fall back into my slumber. I felt the blanket being pulled away from me, I quickly grabbed it. I held it up to my chin.

"LILLY! Come on, wake up!" Rose continued yelling.

"How is anyone supposed to sleep, with you yelling like that?" Sophie said from across the room. Rose woke her up.

"I'm sorry Sophie, but I need to tell Lilly this amazing news that I just received," Rose said, letting go of my blanket. I snuggled under it.

"Rose, it's only seven o'clock, in the morning…on a Sunday. Go back to sleep," Sophie said. My eyelids started to feel heavy, and I was almost asleep. Just then, I felt Rose on my bed. She had just jumped, and landed on me. She hit one of my several bruises. I screamed out in pain, and tears sprang into my eye. Rose jumped off my bed.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry," Rose apologized, but she didn't even do anything; besides touching the bruise on my hip. I wiped my eyes, and forced the tears to go away.

"It's okay," I said, fully awake now. I stood up, and pulled on a pair of orange sweatpants; I rolled the bottoms up. Then I changed into a yellow tank top. This outfit didn't match how I felt, but maybe it would throw people off. Maybe, it could make people think that I was truly happy.

"Can I tell you my news now?" Rose asked, coyly. I sat on my bed, and Rose sat next to me. I started to pick at my dark blue nail polish.

"Go for it, I'm up now," I said, clearly irritated. I sat with my legs crossed. I looked across the room to Sophie's bed; she was sleeping, calmly.

"I got accepted to Columbia, the one in South Carolina. God, I can't believe that I actually got accepted," Rose gushed. My eyes began to line with tears; my sister was going to a college across the country. She had helped me through everything; my first crush, my first F, my first heartbreak, my feelings for Oliver, my second heartbreak…and now she just decided that she was leaving me.

"That's great Rose, it really is," I said, rushing to get out of there. She had helped me with everything. She was my best friend, besides Oliver. She just couldn't leave me. I ran into the bathroom, and locked the door. I noticed a razor sitting on the counter. Maybe, this could make my life easier.

"Lilly, are you okay?" I heard Rose asking to the empty hallway. I picked up the razor, and examined it. It looked sharp. I held it to my wrist; I was just about to cut myself, then I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I put the razor back down, and looked at my phone. It was Oliver; he had made my life livable, he was the reason that I didn't want to die.

"Hey Ollie Pop," I said flirtingly into my phone. I heard banging on the door.

"Lilly, I'm sorry, but it's my dream to get into there. Lilly, please open up," Rose said through the door. I didn't want to hear her talk anymore. She had caused enough damage for one day.

"Rose, just leave me alone! I'll talk to you later, unless you left for Columbia by then!" I yelled through the door. Hopefully, Rose would get the hint, and would just leave.

"Lilz…what cha up to?" Oliver said. I thought about telling him, that I was going to cut myself. I decided not to, he had enough to worry about; he didn't also need to know that I was thinking about that.

"Nothing. Just got woken up by Rose, and her 'amazing' news," I said, but amazing came out very sarcastically. I sat on the edge of the tub; I guess that Rose had given up on trying to talk to me.

"Oh…what was her news?" Oliver asked me. I played with the hem of my tank top.

"That…she's going to the college of her 'dreams', in South Carolina," I said; dreams came out just as sarcastically as amazing had, before.

"She's leaving you," Oliver said. I sighed, and stood up.

"Yea, she's leaving me," I said, sadly. I opened up the bathroom door, and wandered into my room. I sat on the edge of my bed.

"I'm sorry, Lilz," Oliver said. I heard the frying pan sizzle. Then, I smelt bacon.

"I know…listen, Ollie, I'll call you later," I said. I wanted some food.

"Okay…I'll see you later Lilz," Oliver said before I heard him hang up. I just realized he hadn't said Lilly once; teh whole conversation he had said Lilz, and I liked it. I walked into the bathroom; I needed to take a shower first. Shower then yummy food. I thought I had started to drool. I brought my hand up to my mouth, and felt nothing. I flung my hand down, and opened the bathroom door. I took off my sunny yellow tank top; just as I had, the door flung open, to reveal a slightly drunk stepdad of mine.

"Hey, Lilly, baby," He slurred. He took his hand, and hit my face. It stung, like no other. Then, he closed the bathroom door, and took my neck in his grip. He lifted my head, and then slammed it down onto the tile floor. I got dizzy, and felt like I was going to puke...or pass out. He kicked my stomach many times. Each strike I cried out in pain. He punched my shoulder, and left me on the bathroom floor. I was shirtless, crying, and felt like dieing would be a better option than going through this. I pulled myself up, with the help of the edge of the tub. I put my tank top back on, careful not to touch my stomach. I looked at the damage in the mirror; a huge bruise was forming on my stomach, and it hurt to move my shoulder. I looked at the razor, and decided that maybe this could take the pain away.

"I can't deal with this anymore," I whispered to myself. I started to sob, but it only made my ribs and stomach ache more. I took the razor, and sliced through the skin on my left wrist. I cried out in pain. It started to bleed. I placed the razor in the sink, and ran the water. I cleaned off the razor, and my wrist. My wrist started to stop bleeding; I sat against the wall, and pulled my knees up to my chest. I had my head in my hands, and I was crying my eyes out.

"Lilly…are you okay? What happened?" I heard Oliver ask. I looked up, and Oliver was sitting on the edge of the tub. I sniffled, and stood up.

"Why are you here?" I asked before I walked into the hallway, and then into my room. I didn't want his sympathy, so I slammed my bedroom door in his face. I crawled under the covers in my bed. I heard my door being opened.

"I'm here because Rose called and said that something was up with you. I was concerned and I came over. I was just worried about you," Oliver said as he moved me over, and joined me on my bed.

"Oh…Oliver, I think dieing would be a better option than getting constantly beat by him," I whispered into my pillow. He must have heard because he sat me up, and wrapped his arms around me.

"No, Lilz, don't you ever think that. You would leave so many people devastated," Oliver said, and then kissed my cheek. Sophie came into our room, and looked at us.

"Sophie, where's Kyle?" I asked, frantically. If he saw Oliver here, he would make sure that I was dead.

"I think he fell asleep a couple minutes ago. Mom said that she is going to take him shopping, for new couches…or something like that. So, she made you and Rose my babysitters," Sophie said as she looked through her closet. She took out a navy hoodie. She put it on, and left the room.

"Oliver, I think a lot of people would be devastated if I died, but people would move on. The world's not gonna come to an end just because Lillian Anne Truscott died. Miley would make new friends, Kyle would find another person to beat, my mom had other daughters, Sophie doesn't even really like me, and Rose would all the way in South Carolina," I said. Oliver pulled me closer to him. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"What about me?" Oliver, simply, asked. I snuggled my head into his chest.

"You…you would find another girl," I said as my voice cracked and I had tears forming in my eyes. Just the thought of Oliver, my Ollie Pop, being in the arms of someone else made me sad.

"Lilz, you are completely and totally wrong. If you ever died, I would be the saddest person around. I would grow up alone, and depressed. I would rather die, and be with you in heaven; then living alone," Oliver said. I looked up at him. He looked serious about this. I gently kissed his lips.

"Okay, Ollie. I'll try to deal with Kyle," I said, softly.

"Good," Oliver said as he took my left hand, and intertwined his fingers with mine. I just wanted to never lose his grip, and love again.

"Ollie, I love you," I said, sincerely. He kissed my hand, and turned my wrist over. His eyes almost came out of his head when he saw my scab.

"LILLIAN!" Oliver shouted as he jumped off my bed. He used my full name, and he looked pissed. Why did I decide that cutting myself was a good idea? He started pacing all over my room. He looked like he was going to rip something apart.

"Oliver, I'm sorry. I was just angry, and I thought no one cared," I said, and started to cry. I laid on my bed, and curled into a little ball. I watched Oliver burn a hole in my floor.

"Lillian, I can't believe you would do something like…like that," Oliver said, truly disappointed in me. I stood up, and walked over to him. I hugged him, and held on to him for dear life.

"I'm sorry, Oliver. I really am. I never meant to do it, and I will never do it again. I was just mad at Kyle, and Rose. I just figured that it would help me," I said. I cried into Oliver's shoulder. Oliver sighed.

"It's okay Lilly. Everything will be okay," Oliver said as he started to rub my back. I tried to take deep breaths, but I kept sobbing. I held on to Oliver like it was the only thing I had left…actually, he was the only thing I could depend on.

**That chapter was longer than the others. I don't know what happened; I mean I just couldn't stop typing. Okay, so was it good, bad, okay. Review and leave your thoughts.  
Since, dreadful school is starting up again; the updates on this story will be slower. But I plan on updating as often as I can.**


	4. Heartbeat

**Okay, this update is pretty fast…considering I haven't gone back to school yet. lol! I go back tomorrow, ew...I didn't miss school one bit! Anyways…have a happy reading…**

**Disclaimer: Depressing things! I hate having to type these things! Oh well…I don't Hannah Montana blah blah blah.**

**LILLY'S POV**

"Wait…so you really have to leave on tour?" I asked, Miley, again. She was just going to leave me. I know, she hasn't been around much, but still. I was over Miley's house helping her pack for her tour.

"Yes, Lilly. I'm sorry, but I really have to. I'll be back in town with the tour in a week. Can you wait till then?" Miley said. I looked at her. If I was alive in a week then I guess that I could go to her concert. My beatings have been getting worse and worse. I thought he was going to snap my wrist into two last night.

"I guess so, but in a week, Lola will be at your concert," I said. Miley nodded. I smiled, and helped her pack up some of her Hannah things. Miley was going to the studio, and then into her tour bus. It was to make things less suspicious.

"Okay…will Mike Stanley the Third be there too?" Miley asked. I knew what question was coming up next.

"Yeah…" I said. I looked at the anything besides Miley, and placed a pair of gold heels into one of her bags.

"Okay…will you two be telling the fans about Mikola?" Miley questioned me. I knew that she was going to ask me this. I blushed.

"I don't know, maybe, I have to ask Oliver about it," I said. That seemed like a good answer; maybe Miley would just drop it.

"Okay, but before you two do…or don't, tell me," Miley said. I nodded, and smiled. I placed two big purses into her suitcase.

"I will, promise," I said, and looked at the clock, and I just realized that I needed to leave now. My mother, and Kyle, were very precise with the time I needed to be home by.

"Lilly, do you needa leave?" Miley asked. I nodded, and hugged my friend. I looked out the window as I left her room, and saw black clouds. It was going to rain soon.

"Bye, Miles. I promise that I'll keep in touch," I said as I ran out of her room, and down the stairs. I grabbed my skateboard, and rushed off to my house. I reached my porch, out of breath. I placed my skateboard down, and I opened the front door. Nobody was around. I remember that my mom had taken Sophie to see some random movie. Rose was out with her boyfriend. That left me and Kyle at home, but I didn't see him anywhere. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out, and opened it.

**OLIVER'S POV**

"Hey Ollie," I heard Lilly's sweet voice chime over the phone. I smiled, her voice made my heart melt. I had called her, only because I knew she was on her way home, and I figured that she would be bored.

"Hey Lilz," I said. I heard her giggle. That made me smile. I flopped on my bed.

"What's up?" Lilly asked me. My mom walked into my room.

"Honey, do you have any dirty laundry?" She asked me, delightfully. I shook my head no, and she left.

"Nothing much, I was just bored, and I figured why not call up my girlfriend," I said. Saying girlfriend to Lilly made my stomach flutter. I have never called her this. She was Lilly, my best friend, or Lilly, the girl that I'm going out with.

"Okay…calling up your girlfriend was a good idea because I am bored to death…in my own house," Lilly complained. She seemed happier now-a-days. Even, with her abusive stepfather, she seemed happy.

"Why?" I asked. She had Rose and Sophie, maybe not too many technology things, but she had siblings to keep her entertained. I had a bunch of high tech things, but no sibling, so I could get bored easily.

"Because my mom took Sophie to see some movie, that she had been dieing to see. Rose had a date with her boyfriend, and Kyle is…actually, I don't know where he is," Lilly said.

"I'm right here," I heard a slurred voice say in the background. I think Lilly just found Kyle.

"Oh…hi Kyle. Good to see you, I'll be in my room," Lilly said, cheerily. I think she just left the room that she was in. I think that she left Kyle in the room, alone.

"Lilly, are you gonna be okay, alone with him? Do you want me to come over?" I asked Lilly, purely concerned. I didn't want to see Lilly sad and beat up anymore. She had been enough with her life. She had already watched her dad lose a battle with cancer, her little brother drown in the ocean, and now she had a horrible stepfather.

"No, Oliver I'm fine. Kyle looks drunk, and I think that he'll pass out in a few minutes," Lilly said, sounding worried. I sighed. I started to pace around my room.

"Okay, but if you need me just call, and I'll be over faster than you can say my name," I said. It was true; I could be over there pretty fast.

"Oliver, Kyle's coming. I have to go, I'll call you up later," Lilly said, and hung up. Now, all I could do was sit here, and wait for her to call back. Maybe, I could just go over there. I looked out my window, it started to rain…scratch that, it started to POUR.

"Oliver, sweetie, can you come down stairs?" My mom asked from downstairs. I rolled my eyes, and walked to my door.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, and walked down the hall to the stairs. I got to the bottom, and looked at my parents. They looked at me like they were disappointed.

"Oliver, you and Lilly are getting pretty close, right?" My mom asked. I guess you could call it that.

"Um...sure. Why?" I said. I was nervous. Since, when did my parents care about anything I did with my friends, or girlfriend in this case.

"Just because we don't want you to have any children without thinking this through," My mom said. My jaw dropped open. Kids...hm, maybe when I'm slightly older.

"MOM! I wouldn't...GOD! Maybe when I'm older," I yelled. My mom frowned, and my dad had an unreadable expression on his face. It kind of looked like disappointment. What did I do wrong this time? Did he want me to have kids, when I wasn't married? Or maybe, he was mad because I wouldn't listen to them talke about 'safe sex'.

"Oliver, calm down," My dad said to me. I immediatly shut up. I was fed up with this.

"Okay, I'll be in my room," I said, and started to ascend the stairs. I opened my bedroom door, and saw a shivering thing on my bed.

"OLIVER! Thank god you're here!" Lilly yelled. She ran over and hugged me. She was drenched. I know that her being in my room right now, wasn't going to help my parents believe.

"Okay, Lilly. Are you okay? What happened?" I asked. Lilly must have snuck in, through my window. I rubbed her back, and flicked on my light.

"Kyle's what happened," Lilly muttered. She let go of me, and made her way to my bed and under my blankets. I looked at her. She must have been freezing. I went over to my closet and took out a white and red striped polo. I threw it to her.

"Put it on," I commanded. I rummaged through my closet for some sort of shorts. I found my old basketball short. I threw them behind me. I stayed facing my closet, my face flushed.

"I'm decent," Lilly announced. I turned around, and saw her wet clothes in a pile against the wall. She was in the clothes I had given her. She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Now, what happened with Kyle," I said as Lilly released me. She walked over to my bed, and sat on it. I sat next to her, and draped my arm over he shoulder.

"Well…he was all drunk, and he started to…" Lilly started to say, but started to cry before she told me what he really did. I pulled her close to me, and she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Lilz…what did he do?" I asked, timidly. She buried her head in her hands. I put my arms around her, and hugged her tightly.

"Well…he didn't do anything, but he tried," Lilly said picking her head up, but only to put it on my shoulder. She continued to cry. I picked her up, and placed me in her lap; like we used to sit on Santa's lap, when we were younger.

"What did he try to do, Lilz?" I asked, out of pure concern. I wasn't trying to make her suffer. I never liked to see Lilly cry; I never had.

"He tried to…r-" Lilly started and got cut off by her many sobs. She sniffled, sobbed, and cried. I just held her tightly, and never wanted to let go.

"Lilz…please tell me," I pleaded. If it was bad enough for her to cry like this; I have never seen Lilly cry this hard…EVER! She took a deep breath.

"Okay, he tried to rape me, but I ran over here. I was so scared Oliver," Lilly said, gripping the front of my shirt. Then, she broke down again.

"Shh…Lilly, it's gonna be okay," I said, despite the rage filling my body. I just wanted to kill him. I rubbed Lilly's back.

"Ol…i…ver…I don't…think it…will be…okay," Lilly managed to get out between her sobs. I just hugged her tighter. She buried her head into my chest. I heard my door creak open, but I really didn't want to move away from Lilly.

"Honey, oh hello Lilly dearie. are you okay," I heard my mom say as she walked through my room. Both Lilly and I looked up at her.

"MOM! Have you heard of knocking? Does she look okay? Mom, I need my space!" I yelled at my mom. I just lost it. My rage towards Kyle just exploded. My mom was taken aback. Lilly looked frightened.

"I'm sorry; honey, but I heard sobs. I wanted to make sure you were okay," My mom said before leaving. She shut the door. I remembered our conversation before I knew Lilly was here.

"Lilly, I have a question," I said, in a very serious tone. I wasn't fooling around here. Maybe, Kyle had something to do with this.

"What Ollie?" Lilly said, getting a grip. She wasn't crying, but she still had tears in her eyes. I patted my lap. Lilly smiled between her tears, and crawled over. She sat on my lap, and I cradled her.

"Did your stepdad do this to you before?" I asked. Lilly looked at me, with her smoky cobalt eyes, and then blinked away tears. She intertwined her fingers with mine.

"Nope. If he had, I woulda told you. I need you Ollie. I think without you, I woulda…committed suicide by now," Lilly said. Her tears were gone. 'I need you Ollie…'kept replaying in my head. That little line, just made my day…now wait, week. Yup, her just saying that just made my week, amazing.

"Lil, you're not allowed to commit suicide," I said, firmly. She wasn't allowed to die now; she was too young, and if she did, I'd be crushed.

"I won't, don't worry Ollie Pop," Lilly said, and then giggled. She kissed my cheek. She was in a better mood than she had been on all week.

"Okay, Lilz…I think I might…maybe, falling…in love with you," I said. She rolled off my lap, and sat next to me. I draped my arm over her. She was looking into my chocolate eyes. I looked into her smoky cobalt ones. She opened her mouth, as if she was going to say something; then she shut it. A smile erupted on her face.

"I know I have fallen in love with you," Lilly said. I kissed her sweet lips, and we didn't part until we both needed air. Soon, we separated, and Lilly had ended up on top of me. She looked content there, and I didn't mind.

**LILLY'S POV**

I had rested my head on his chest, and I could hear his heartbeat. It was beating in time with mine.

**And that's a wrap. I know I said that the last chapter was long, but this one topped it. This chapter was…I guess, okay. The whole rape idea came from koolaid.makes.me.like.whoa. So, I think she actually meant it like Lilly ACTUALLY gets raped, but I was leaving my options open for other chapters. So…how did you like it? Good, bad, okay, boring, too long…leave your thoughts in a review!**

**Last night, I just got a brillant (okay, maybe not, but I thought so) idea for a new chapter story! I am currently trying to type up the first chapter, and I will post it here ASAP! I'll be updating both of the stories, so I'm not going to quit on this one!**


	5. Accidents and Arguements

**WHOO!!! Another chapter! I decided to not have Lilly suffer as much, so Ollie's gonna suffer, a little. Have a happy reading…**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I think that by chapter five…you should understand that I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**LILLY'S POV**

"Bye Miles, I'll see you in a week," I said to my best friend as she climbed into the tour bus. She stopped turned around, and hugged me. We were best friends, and this would be the first time that she was away.

"Yea, but I have my daddy and Jackson. You have Oliver, and your sisters," Miley said, and then she turned around and climbed onto the steps. She made it onto the bus this time. I started to walk home. I was halfway home, and I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I took it out, and flipped it open.

"Hello?" It was my mom's cell number. I kept walking, and passed by Rico's.

"Hey, honey. Where are you?" My mom asked. She sounded panicked. I stopped walking, and sat on one of the chairs. I have never heard her this shook up.

"I was just with Miley, now I'm at Rico's. Mom, what happened?" I asked, again. I saw Oliver coming. I waved to him, and he sat down next to me.

"Hey Lilz," Oliver said. He put his arm around my shoulder, and pulled me into him.

"Just, honey, don't move. I am sending Rose to get you," My mom said, and then she must have hung up. I put my head in the crook of Oliver's neck.

"What happened?" Oliver asked. I was usually happier, even with Kyle. After last weekend, he pretty much stopped beating me. For now, at least.

"My mom sent Rose to get me, and she sounded like panicked. She wouldn't tell me what was going on. She just told me to stay put so Rose could come and get me," I said. Oliver hugged me tightly. It felt good to just be in his arms.

"LILLY! Come on, NOW! We have to go!" Rose started yelling as soon as she saw me. I jumped up, and out of Oliver's arms. Oliver stood up, and draped his arm over my shoulder.

"Where are we going?" I asked, and didn't budge when Rose pulled my arm.

"Just…somewhere. Come on," Rose said, it sounded rushed. Like if I didn't leave now, someone would die…or something like that.

"Rose, just tell her, and she'll happily go," Oliver said. It was true; that boy knew me too well. Rose turned around and faced me. She took in a deep breath, and then sighed.

"To the hospital," Rose said, slowly and calmly. A small smile played on my lip, Kyle was dieing. Okay, maybe not, but a girl can dream. It was probably my mom, or Sophie.

"Why?" I asked as my smile faded. Something bad must have happened to…Sophie. My mom wouldn't insist that I be there for Kyle. She called me, so she was fine. Rose was here, so it was all good.

"Just…mom can tell you at the hospital. Can you just leave now? If Oliver comes will you leave faster?" Rose said. I looked at Oliver, and he smiled. I turned back to Rose.

"So, where's the car?" I asked dragging Oliver to the parking lot. Rose hurried to catch up with us. She unlocked the car with that button thing on her key. The ride to the hospital was uncomfortable and silent. We pulled into the parking lot, and Rose parked the car. Oliver and I got out of the back seat. He grasped my hand, and we walked to the door. Rose led us in because she had a clue of where she was going.

"Lilly! You're here! Rose thank you. Oliver, you decided to come, too," My mom gushed the second she saw us coming. She hugged each of us. I pulled her aside.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked, Oliver still had my hand. He was rubbing his thumb on the back of my palm. It felt good to have him to fall back on.

"Sophie, was in a car crash…she lost a lot of blood. They…don't…" My mom started, but by the time she got to her condition she drifted off, and started crying. She must have looked like I did after every Kyle incident. Rose come over, and hugged my mom. She gladly accepted.

"She's gonna die, Lilz," Rose said. I closed my eyes, and pinched my arm. This was all a crazy dream that would end. Sophie was okay, she was just up in my room. I don't even remember coming home, but here I was. My cheeks were wet, and I was in Oliver's arms. I was in my room; I looked at my clock it read 2:43 AM. I looked over at Sophie's bed. It was still made from earlier this morning. But, Sophie was a neat freak…she had made it before she went to the bathroom. I stared at her bed until I had fallen asleep again.

"Lilz, come one, Lil, wake up," Oliver said, and shook me. I groaned. I didn't want to be up. Today was just going to be another day of misery.

"Oliver, I don't wanna. I don't wanna suffer anymore," I mumbled into my pillow. Oliver must have heard me because the next thing I know I was on my back facing him. My eyes were open, and I was wide awake.

"Lilz, don't you ever say that. It will all get better, don't worry," Oliver said, very firm in the beginning but getting soft at the end. He hugged me. I let go of him, and looked at Sophie's bed. It looked the same as it did last night. Maybe, she made it before breakfast. My vision got blurred from the tears pooling up in my eyes. I knew that none of that was true. I was telling myself lies. She was in the hospital dieing. I felt Oliver's arms engulf my body.

"Ollie, she's really gone?" I asked through my tears. I heard his clunky boots walking across the downstairs floor. I became panic stricken. Did he know that Oliver was here with me all night?

"Not yet, Lilz," Oliver said, barely audible. He kept his tight grip on me. I heard Kyle coming up the stairs. I became tense. I wasn't going to force Oliver away, I needed him. I saw my door fly open, and Kyle was standing in the doorway, with a sickening smile on his face.

"Lillian, who is your friend?" Kyle asked me. Lillian, gag, only he called me that.

"Well, this is Oliver, and he's my BOYfriend," I said, emphasizing boy on boyfriend. Kyle's smile faded, and he looked threatening. What was Kyle going to do? Beat me in front of poor Ollie? Beat me and Ollie? Haven't I put Oliver through enough?

"Really? Well, would you boyfriend die for you? Would he protect you, when someone is beating you? Does he even care about you, you filthy whore?" Kyle asked, spitting everywhere. I was near tears. Sophie's life isn't looking too bright, and then Kyle comes and calls me a whore. Oliver let go of me, and stood up. He's gonna be all scary, again.

"Yes, I would die for her. I love her goddamnit! I would protect her I just haven't found a decent way to KILL you yet! I really care about Lilly, she has a name. She's also not a whore you S.O.B.!" Oliver yelled. I backed up, against my wall. Oliver was scary when he was filled with anger. He looked like he was going to knock Kyle out. Kyle balled his hand up, into a fist, and swung at Oliver. I screamed. He hit Oliver's jaw. He started to bleed.

"You whore!" Kyle spat at me before he waltzed out of my room. I walked over to Oliver, his jaw was swollen and he was spitting up blood. I took Oliver and laid him in my lap; just like he had for many days.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you stay. You should have left, and then this wouldn't have happened. Ollie, I'm so sorry," I said, apologizing right and left.

"It okay, Lilz. I was protecting you, I had a choice. If I had left, you would have been beat," Oliver said. It was true. Everything, Oliver said before and now was true. My mom walked into my room.

"So this is love?" My mom asked, tentatively. Oliver had stopped spitting up blood, and I had used a dirty shirt to clean in up off the floor. His cheek was still swollen, and it was turning purple. I down at Oliver; his head was on my lap.

"Yea," We both said in unison, and then broke out smiling. I was tangling my fingers in Oliver's short chocolate hair.

"You two better be prepared for a whole bunch of ugly," My mom said before leaving. I looked at Oliver, and then sweetly kissed his lips.

"Does your mom know about Kyle?" Oliver asked, slowly. I shook my head, some tears falling in the process. Oliver wiped my tears off of his face.

"Nope, and I really don't want her to," I said. It was true; Kyle would just beat me more. My mom wouldn't be able to do anything about it. She could get a divorce, but she wouldn't; only because it would be her fourth faulty marriage. I had just gotten tired of changing my last name; I kept it as my biological dad's last name.

"Okay, but Lilly...can I tell my mom? She's a cop, maybe, she can arrest him or something," Oliver said. He had a point; maybe, his mom could do something about Kyle.

"I'll tell your mom, when I'm ready," I said. Oliver nodded. I continued to play with his hair. Maybe, my life would get brighter. All I needed was for Sophie to be okay.

**Hm…I think that I could have ended it a little better. Oh well…anything you have to comment on about this chapter, just click the little button on the left of your screen. Thanks!!! Next chapter up soon, I hope! **


	6. AN: VOTEY THING!

**Okay, so sorry to everyone who thought this was an update. I am terribly sorry, but I have the next chapter typed...but after that I have no idea what to do. I know exactly how the story is going to end, but I wnat to add some more chapters in. So...I need to know what to do.**

**A. Should Lilly go through some more stuff with Kyle? (I think she should, but I just have no more ideas.) If you think so, I need some more suggestions.**

**B. Should Sophie all of a sudden have a relapse and die? (I know it sounds cruel, but it could keep the story going. The next chapter Sophie will be all good, but how will she all of a sudden recover...stay tuned!)**

**C. Just end the story after Sophie being okay, and Kyle...well, yea.**

**D. Anything else...please be specific!**

**Just answer these in a review!!! It means a lot! I hope to have the next chapter maybe, Tuesday!**


	7. Getting Better

**YAY!!!! More chapters! I'm thinking that Sophie should live…so yup! She will, with some help from...just read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana!!! Jeez…people just don't get it!**

**LILLY'S POV**

I was waiting for Dr. Chow, Sophie's doctor to come out, and tell us news about her. I still didn't even know why she was here, all I knew were the minor details. Kyle had been M.I.A. now-a-days; not that I'm complaining. I had gone a whole two days with out a beating, one without seeing him at all.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked, and shook me. I was sitting on his lap, only because there were no seats left in the waiting room. Even after there were seats left I didn't want to get up, so I stayed.

"Yea, Ollie," I said. I saw my mom talking with a tall, oriental guy in a white lab coat. I jumped off of Oliver's lap, and dragged him over to my mom and the doctor.

"That's why Sophie hasn't been responsive to the medicine," Dr. Chow concluded. I hadn't heard anything that mattered. I looked at my mom then Dr. Chow and than Oliver. My mom looked deep in thought. Dr. Chow looked nervous. Oliver looked like he was going to fall asleep.

"Lilly, what type blood do you have?" My mom asked me, I thought it was random. Maybe, Sophie needed some blood of something. I was trying to wake Oliver up, I kissed him, and his eyes shot open.

"A Positive," I simply replied. My mom looked discouraged.

"I'll leave you alone for a while, I'll be back in ten minutes to hear your decision," Dr. Chow said, and then let the scene. My mom saw Rose walking back from the cafeteria.

"Rose what type of blood do you have?" My mom asked the second Rose was in earshot.

"A Positive," My mom looked sad. She needed blood of her youngest daughter was going to die.

"She needs A Negative, fast, or she will die," My mom said, and collapsed into one of the chairs. She put her head into her hands, and started to cry. Rose was rubbing her back, and I turned to Oliver, and sunk my head into his chest.

"It'll be okay," Rose told my mom. My mom picked her head up, and took deep breaths.

"Lilly, Sophie will be fine. I promise," Oliver promised. I started to cry even more. He can't keep that promise.

"You can't promise me that," I said, my voice cracking. We saw Dr. Chow waling back to us. Oliver dragged me to him.

"Yes, I can," Oliver said on our trip to the doctor.

"Excuse, me Dr. Chow. I'm Lilly, and this is Oliver. I'm Sophie's sister, and I was wondering if I could talk to you," I said politely. The tall male doctor stopped, and turned to face me.

"How may I help you?" He said like the people in McDonalds. I couldn't help but to giggle. Oliver stepped forward.

"I'm just wondering, if I would be able to donate blood to Sophie," I heard Oliver say. The second it came out of his mouth. I clamped my hand over his mouth. He wasn't going to risk…whatever, you risk donating bloods, just for my sister.

"Don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's saying most of the time," I said, and Oliver pulled my hands off of his mouth. Dr. Chow looked interested in our conversation.

"Sure you can, Oliver was it," Dr. Chow said. Oliver nodded. GAH! He wasn't allowed to do this. I wouldn't let him.

"Yea, so would I be able to," Oliver said. What was wrong with Oliver? I knew he was just 'trying' to help, but last time he did that he got hurt. He tried to help me, and ended up getting a bruised jaw.

"I would have to check your blood, and then get parent's consent. Heather, Sophie's mother, would also need to give you the okay. I think this little lady would like to talk to you about this, too," Dr. Chow said. The 'little lady' was me. I wasn't letting Oliver do this. I was independent, and I didn't need help.

"Okay, so if all of that works out, then I can," Oliver said. I wanted to slap his head, so bad. I refrained from doing so because I would look stupid, and in public.

"Yes, I need to talk to Heather, now. About your decision," Dr. Chow said, and walked us over to my mom. He explained everything to my mom. I pulled Oliver aside when they were doing this.

"Do you remember anything about 'Lillytania'? I like my independence, and I don't need help," I said, and stormed away from Oliver. I sat in one of the chairs, in the corner. Why had I blown up at him? He stayed away from me. I brought my knees up to my chest, and rested my head. I definitely didn't need my independence. I NEEDED Oliver; he kept me sane; he kept me alive.

"Lilly, look up, honey," My mom said, soothingly. I brought my head up, and my mom was sitting ion the chair next to me.

"Would you mind if Oliver donated? Dr. Chow informed me that you were having issues with it before. Would you care? It would help Sophie, and his parents gave him permission. He wants to, and everyone else does, but he wants your answer," My mom told me. I looked around the waiting room. Oliver was talking to Dr. Chow. Rose was sitting in another chair, sipping her coffee, and reading a magazine.

"No, I guess not," I mumbled. My mom smiled, and kissed my forehead. She walked over and told Dr. Chow. He took Oliver's arm, and started leading him down a hallway.

"OLIVER! Wait!" I yelled. Dr. Chow and Oliver stopped. Oliver turned around. I started running towards him. I ran up to him, and threw my arms around his neck.

"Lilly I have to go," Oliver said. I nodded, and nuzzled my head in his chest.

"I know…Oliver, I'll be waiting for you to come back. Thank you," I whispered in his ear. Then, I released him, and watched him go down the hall. My mom came over and placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her.

"Lilly, come on," My mom said, and turned me around. She walked me into the waiting room, and into a chair.

"What actually happened to Sophie, anyway?" I asked. I knew that I would have a breakdown during this story, but I had my mom to comfort me. Pretty soon, Oliver would be back.

"Well…she was coming home from the movies with her friends. Ms. White was driving all four girls home. It was Ms. White, Sophie, Hannah, and Jackie in the car. They got hit head on by an oncoming car. Ms. White was in critical condition, but just come out of her coma. Her one daughter, Hannah, had just slipped into a coma. Jackie, came out with many scrapes and bruises; she also broke her wrist," My mom said. I had a feeling that was just the beginning.

"Is that it?" I asked, after a while. My mom shook her head. More story, the beginning wasn't that depressing.

"Sophie, being the oldest, sat in the passenger seat. She had gotten several cuts from the windshield, and that's how she lost most of her blood. She has been slipping in and out of a coma for the past two hours. Dr. Chow said that's happening because her lose of blood, and now there isn't enough in her body," My mom concluded. I could tell that was the end. I slowly nodded my head. I saw Oliver coming back down the hall. I smiled. He walked over to me, and noticed the lack of chairs. I stood up, and let him sit down. Then, I sat on his lap.

"How's Sophie doing?" I asked him. I knew that he wouldn't have the answer to that, but still. He could.

"Hopefully, getting better," Oliver said, and I smiled. Oliver was really sweet. I put my head in the crook of his neck. My mom just smiled at us. Dr. Chow came down the hall. My mom stood up, when he arrived.

"The transfusion was successful, Sophie should be home in a matter of days," Dr. Chow said. My mom hugged him, and then he left. I turned my body, and faced Oliver.

"Thank you, for everything," I whispered, and kissed Oliver. My life was getting better. Kyle hadn't bothered me in two days, Oliver was super sweet, and Sophie was going to be okay.

**Okay, so I am using your suggestions from the last update in the next chapter. I've had this one typed for a while, I just needed to know what to do after this chapter. So, review...and I promise to update very quickly; even with mid-terms and everything.**

**Okay, so I will hopefully have an update on Friday or Saturday. I know thats like forever away, but I have homework, friends, and a boyfriend. Thatnks for all of the wonderful ideas for the next chapter!!!!!**


	8. Why Didn't Lilly Tell Me?

**Alright, so I finally have some ideas for this chapter, and story. So, onward with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I so own Hannah Montana. Guess what else? I'll tell you, I'm the queen of England…even though I live in New Jersey.**

**LILLY'S POV**

I walked into my house. I didn't see any car in the driveway, so I thought it was going to be a peaceful evening. I would be alone in my house, in my room. Maybe, I could finally be in my house, and not in fear. The second Kyle got news of Sophie's good news; he started to beat me again. This guy had serious problems. I dropped my book bag at my feet, and walked up the stairs. I walked into my room, and saw a cup sitting on my nightstand. I looked at the note next to it, and in chicken scratch it read:

_Dear Lilly,  
__This is for your cough. Here you go.  
__Feel Better,  
__Mom_

I took the cup of foul smelling liquid into my hand, as I re-read the note. I did have a cough, but it was nothing life threatening. Oh well, my mom means well. I took the cup, and chugged it down. It tasted bad, and kind of burnt my throat, as it slid down. I soon felt drowsy, so I laid down in my bed. It was a Monday; I was allowed to be tired, after a horrendous day at school. I soon slipped into a deep sleep.

**ROSE'S POV**

It had been two days since I, or anyone, had seen Lilly. Oliver was a mental disaster. He was always around, either looking depressed or crying. He didn't want anyone's sympathy. I tried to comfort him, but he just went into his room. HIs mom says that he's been up there since she disappeared. It hurt to see him like that; he was like the little brother that I never got the chance to have. Mine had died in a terrible swimming accident. That was a long time ago, and I tried to put it behind me. I really didn't want to live in the past. But, I think that losing another sibling would make me a wreck.

I was driving to Seattle, to visit my old friend. I also needed to escape from my house, and this town. I just needed to be away from it all. As I was driving I noticed something that caught my eye. I slowed my car down, and pulled it off the shoulder. It was something, crawling; it looked drunk. I got out of my car. I started to make my way to the drunk person. The air was pretty arid here. As I got closer, I noticed an all too familiar face.

"LILLY!" I screamed. I ran over to my little sister. What on Earth was she doing here? How had she gotten here? Why did she have huge bruises covering her arms? What wasn't she telling me?

"R-ro-rose," Lilly croaked. Her throat sounded dry. I hugged her, and she limply held onto me. It was like she was drained of her energy. I picked her up, and carried her to my car. I slid her into the passenger seat. I buckled her in, and handed her my Snapple. She gratefully drank it, and I slid into the driver seat. I turned the key, and made a u-turn. Forget Seattle, I needed to bring Lilly back home.

**OLIVER'S POV**

"Hey, this is Miley. I am, obviously, not answering my phone at the moment. So, leave a message or just hang up. I guess do what ever floats your boat," Miley's voicemail repeated. I looked at my phone. I might as well leave another message. It would only be my seventeenth pleading her to come home. But, who was counting?

"Miley, you have to come home. Lilly still isn't here. She needs you, I need you. Miles, if she…she…she's gone. You're the only thing I have left. Call me back, when you get this," I said, and then shut my phone. I had started to cry, while recording my message. Very manly, I reminded myself.

"Oliver, honey. Why don't you leave this house? You've been locked up here since, Lilly disappeared. You came down twice, once for food and another because Rose wanted to see you. Oliver, you cannot stay locked up here forever," My mom was starting a lecture. I wanted her to shut up, and leave me alone.

"So," I said, fighting back the tears. I didn't need to be reminded that Lilly still wasn't home. Actually, it had been two days, three hours, and twenty seven minutes, since I had last seen her. But, it's not like I was counting.

"Honey, you haven't eaten anything. This can't be healthy. Lilly would like it more, if you would just leave your room, and stopped moping. You have to leave here. Come on, I'll make anything you want, to eat," My mom said. I sat on my bed. I just wanted to shrink away.

"No," I said, in a firm but soft voice. I pulled my covers over my body, but I let my head peek out. I saw my mom come into my room. She sat on the edge of my bed. I suddenly came to the realization that Kyle had something to do with Lilly's random disappearance.

"But-" My mom started to talk, but I didn't want to hear it anymore. I sat up. I just giot this sudden feeling of rage. One, because Lilly was suffering. Two, because Kyle was behind all of her suffering. Three, I needed to think and I really didn't want to be disturbed.

"But, mom, I don't want to hear this. I'll be better when Lilly is okay! Just go, and leave me, alone for now!" I yelled. My mom looked appalled by my sudden outburst. I had just lost it. She stood up, smoothed out her skirt, kissed my forehead, and left. I was finally alone, the only way I wanted to be, until Lilly was back here.

**Okay, so that was pretty much just a random chapter that I typed up. Review, next chapter will be more important, and longer. Promise! Until then, you have this, but it's up on Friday, so YAY!!! Next update, either Tuesday or Wednesday!!!**

**NOTE: The whole field thingy was suggested by crazyforpurple, so I need to thank her for the idea. I'm not done using it yet, but I wanted to leave some stuff for more chapters!!!**


	9. Everything Will Be Okay

**YAY!!! Another chapter for Comfort. I have a little question thing at the bottom of this chapter, but for now have a happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Lemme check…nope, still don't own Hannah Montana.**

**ROSE'S POV**

I had brought Lilly home, and she was sleeping, on the couch. My mom had taken Sophie to the doctor's, to check her progress. Kyle was, probably, out drinking. Someone knocked on the door. I opened the door, to see a disheveled Oliver.

"Hey, can I see Lilly?" Oliver asked. I had called my mom, telling her that Lilly was safe. Then, I called Oliver's cell. The two days that she was missing, he was a mess. He couldn't function without her there.

"Yea, of course," I said, and moved to the side. I let him in, and then closed the door. He walked into the living room. I followed him.

"Lilly. Wake up, Lilz," Oliver whispered, and gently shook her. She stirred, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi Ollie," I heard her croak. He picked up her head, and sat down. Then, he placed her head on his lap. It was so cute.

"I'll leave you two alone," I said, and walked into the kitchen. I could still hear them talking.

"I think you should tell her," I heard Oliver say in a firm tone. Tell who what.

"But, Ollie, I can't. I'm surprised that I told you," I heard Lilly say. She sounded on the verge of crying.

"Lilly, please. She could help you," Oliver said in a pleading way. Whatever Oliver wanted Lilly to tell; he wanted it done, now.

"I know, but please don't make me tell her. Can't you tell her?" Lilly said, bargaining. She would always do that, when she wanted someone to know, but she didn't want to say it.

"Fine, come on," I heard Oliver say. I heard a sniffle, most likely Lilly.

"Thank you, Ollie," Lilly said her voice cracking, I'm guessing from crying. Then, Oliver and Lilly walked into the kitchen, their hands intertwined.

"Can we tell you something?" Oliver asked me. They needed to tell me something, something that could make Lilly cry. This must be a very touchy topic.

"Of course," I said, and sat down in one of the chairs. They sat across the table, in separate chairs, I might add.

"Well, the thing is…Kyle," Lilly started. Then, she stopped. I'm actually surprised that she said anything at all. Usually, if it could make her cry, she stayed away from the topic.

"…beats her," Oliver said, finishing it off. Kyle does what. I felt my jaw hanging open.

"He what?" I asked. I know what they said, but really. When? How? How could I not notice that my baby sister was getting abused? How oblivious could I be?

"Beats me," Lilly said, and tears started rolling down her cheeks. Oliver pulled her into him. That would explain why she was always over Oliver's.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry that I didn't notice this. What kind of sister am I? How could I be so stupid? I'm so sorry Lilly. I really am," I just started apologizing, left and right. I was pacing around the kitchen at this point.

"It's okay, you didn't know," Lilly said, giving me a hug. I hugged her back. Something finally clicked inside of my head.

"Is that why you were where you were?" I asked Lilly. She nodded, and tears started pooling up in her eyes. How could I be so stupid? I let him hurt my sister.

"Lilly, why don't you tell Rose what happened?" Oliver asked, but it really sounded like something he was going to make her do. Is that why she had to make a phone call, the second she got home? Then, she locked herself in her room, while I watched some TV. She was telling Oliver everything, all of the details.

"Okay, but I might need help telling it," Lilly said. We al walked into the living room. Oliver and Lilly took the couch. I sat on one of the overstuffed armchairs.

"Start with the cough medicine," Oliver said. He really was so good to her. I think he knew more about her than I even did. Only some people share that type of bond. I should really tell him to hold onto her. To never let her go.

"Okay, so after school I saw some cough medicine from mom. I took it, and drank it. I soon felt tired, so I decided to sleep. From, there I only remember certain details," Lilly said. She was doing good so far.

"I don't think that mom gave you the medicine," I said. I think that Kyle did.

"Me either, I think Kyle did," Oliver said agreeing with me. So, Lilly doesn't even know who gave her the medicine.

"I know. Well, then I remember being dragged outside, and into a car. Then, it was a pretty long drive. When, the car finally stopped…" Lilly said, and drifted off. She needed to regain her composure to continue. This was insane. What was wrong with Kyle? How could he just beat her?

"When, the car finally stopped, Lilly was beaten, and left there. She woke up, and just cried for a while. She was trying to get back home, but she didn't even know where she was. Then, you came and took her home," Oliver said, finishing off for her. That was defiantly a tale to tell.

"Lilly, everything will be okay," I said as soon as I noticed the tears cascading down her face. I wiped her tears. Oliver lifted her into his lap.

"I'm not so sure," Lilly whispered. Then, the front door burst open. My eyes grew wide, as did Lilly's and Oliver's.

"HOW COULD YOU TELL SOMEONE?" We heard a loud voice boom through the house. Lilly started to cry even harder, and she buried her head into Oliver's chest. I think Kyle's home, and pissed that she told me. The large, obviously, drunk figure stumbled into the living room.

"HOW?" Kyle boomed. He looked like her was going to kill someone. I stood up, and made my way around Kyle without him noticing. I was in the kitchen, dialing 9-1-1. I pressed the second one, and saw my mom walk into the kitchen. She was trying to figure out why the door was lying on the floor.

"Hi mom," I said as I dropped the phone and hugged her. I started to cry into her shoulder.

"Hey baby. What's wrong?" I heard my mom ask. She was still looking at the door that was lying on the floor.

"TELL ME! WHY DID YOU TELL ROSE?" Kyle's voice echoed through the house. Then, it sounded like he hit her or Oliver. My mom's eyes were wide, and she looked as if she had seen a ghost. She started to feel like a piece of jello, in my arms.

"I don't know," I heard Lilly whisper, her voice cracking. She was crying. Then, Sophie skipped up the sidewalk and into the house. She looked confused as to why my mom was crying, and everyone was quiet. Then, she noticed the door.

"What happened in here?" Sophie asked, rather loudly. Kyle came into the kitchen. I trembled.

"Sophie, please go up into your room. Lock the door, and slide something in front of it. Don't let anyone in unless they know the password. The password is ice cream. Now, go," I told Sophie. She ran up the stairs, and slammed the door. I was keeping my baby sister safe.

"HOW COULD SHE TELL YOU?" Kyle said, and stepped towards me. I stepped backwards. I was against the wall. I saw Lilly's petite figure make its way behind Kyle. I saw Oliver having his arms around her, and holding her in a protective way.

"She just did," I barked at him. I didn't even know where this burst of courage came from. Then, Kyle passed out. I felt a wave of relief as Kyle fell to the floor. Lilly ran over to me. She collapsed in my arms. Oliver stood, awkwardly, next to me.

"My baby, and him. Huh? How? What?" My mom started mumbling. I needed to explain everything, that I knew to her.

"Here," I said as I passed Lilly to Oliver. He placed his arms around her, and she cried. I went over to my mom, and started to explain the field thing.

**LILLY'S POV**

Currently, I was in Oliver's strong arms. I was crying my eyes out. I had just told Rose, and then Kyle burst in here. Now, my mom knows. Although that could be a good thing.

"Shh…Lilly, it will be okay. Everything will be okay," I heard Oliver say as he started rubbing my back. 'Everything will be okay,' I hope he was right.

**Okay, so that was a pretty long chapter for this story. Now, her secret's out. I have two choices. Next chapter, Kyle gets caught or taped or whatever, but ends up in jail. OR some pregnancy scare, or telling Miley or something else…to drag the story on. Just tell me which one would be better, in a review. Later days!**


	10. Definitely Getting Better

**This will be the last chapter. I am so sorry, but I want to finish up When Dreams Become Reality, and See You Again. I am so sorry, but I really didn't know how to drag it on anymore. Please REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hannah Montana. I do own Kyle, evil Kyle.**

**LILLY'S POV**

I knew the plan…by heart. Today was the day that we were putting it into action. To be honest, I was kinda scared.

"Show time," I heard Mrs. Oken whisper from the closet she was hiding in. I was sitting on a stool by the island. Kyle opened the door, and swaggered on into the house.

"Where reone?" Kyle slurred. I rolled my eyes. He took a seat by the island. I gulped.

"Mom took Sophie to the park, and Rose went to the mall with her friends," I recited. Even though, I knew that Rose and my mom were hidden around the house. Sophie was with Mr. Oken at his house. Oliver was sitting inside one of the cabinets.

"Really?" Kyle said, and a wicked smile played on his lips. I knew what was going to happen. And as many times as it had before, I was never so scared. This time he was more drunk than he had ever been, and he might seriously do some damage.

"Yea," I whispered as he came towards me. I inhaled and exhaled. I had learned, from experience, that running from him only meant a harder and longer beating. He took another step closer, his clunky boot landing right next to my old beat up black converses. He kissed me, hard, and pushed me up against the counter. His hips were grinding into mine. I didn't kiss back, but I didn't push him away…only because when I did, he kissed more and longer.

"I think we should go into the livin room," Kyle suggested, but grabbed my hand, and dragged me with him. He threw me on the couch, and kissed me. I was being crushed by this fat whale. I smiled to myself. I knew that people were watching, and waiting for the right moment. I tried to push him off of me. I failed, but I was able to squirm from out under him. I was now, lying on the floor, squirming, like a fish out of water.

"HA!" I yelled, and quickly wished that I hadn't. It was going to be bad. I winced as he pulled his fist back. It hit my face, and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I could feel the bruise forming. Then, I felt his hand grip the back of my neck. He thrust me into the floor. He held me there, face down. I started to think of that song by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It described how I felt...right now.

"Happy now! I suggest just doing what I ask next time!" Kyle shouted as he released my neck. I felt lightheaded, and dizzy. I could feel the headache coming on. Kyle kicked my stomach with his clunky boot. I rolled over. I don't know exactly what happened next, but I heard something pop. I looked at my ankle, laying in an awkward position. I cried out in pain. The pain surged up through my leg. It was a shooting pain. Then, I felt my arm get kicked, and twisted. Then, the headache came. I held my head in my hands, and started to cry.

"WHY DOES MY LIFE SUCK?" I questioned myself, but really loudly. Kyle just smiled as tears spilled out of my eyes. He stepped on my stomach, and I though for sure that he had crushed something inside of me. Then, he walked out the backdoor. Leaving me alone, not really, but still. I think that was the worst beating that I have ever had. I had dislocated my ankle, something inside of me was squished, I had a headache, and pain rushing up my leg.

"LILLY! Are you okay?" Oliver said, pushing past everyone. They were coming to keep me safe. Mrs. Oken, the cop, had just turned off the video camera. My mom had told them about Kyle, and they wanted to help. Oliver cradled my body. He rubbed my head.

"Lilly, we have all the evidence we need," Mrs. Oken told me, and called for some cops to come. She also called for a paramedic, that could 'fix' me at home.

"He will never hurt you again, Lilz," Oliver whispered in my ear, and gingerly kissed my lips. His kisses were completely different than Kyle's rough and messy ones. I nodded. He carried me over to the couch, and placed me down. My head was on his lap. He was running his fingers through my hair. He kissed my forehead, and I fell asleep.

"Lilly, wake up," I heard Oliver say. The sun was shining. I was pretty sure that it was dark when I had fallen asleep. I sat up, and noticed that Oliver and I were in the same place as last night. I looked at my ankle; it was in a black cast. It already said 'I LOVE LILLY!' in silver pen. Underneath, it had Oliver's boy-ish signature. Oliver helped me stand up with my crutches. I hobbled into the kitchen, and sat in a chair by the island.

"You did it, Lilly. I am so proud of you," My mom said, and hugged me. She was serving Sophie a sandwich.

"What are these?" Sophie asked, referring to the divorce papers that were lying on the counter. My mom took them, and placed them on top of the fridge.

"Nothing," My mom said, and hugged me again. I just smiled.

"Where's Kyle right now?" I asked. Everyone was staring at me, even Sophie, and she had no clue about what was going on.

"Jail," They all said in unison. I laughed. My life was on the right path. Everything was finally going my way, and things would definitely be getting better.

**I know that was kind of short, but I just figured to end it here. I'm sorry, but that's the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Review, even those who have been silent readers. Just please review! **


End file.
